In current business practice, there is always a need for data transfer from one company to the next, whether the data transfer is for a sale, an exchange, or any of the other various types of data transfers related to business transactions. There is a need for a product that will allow an efficient transform of customer application data between their internal system format and an EDI format.
EDI was developed to support internal business-to-business communication for almost a quarter of a century. However, EDI is also relevant for all company-to-supplier retailer relationships, where the company can be an end-user, a manufacturer, a service organization such as a hospital or a hotel, a governmental organization or a virtual organization.
Companies sending and/or receiving EDI data are required to make sure that there were tailored software programs that map between the two types of data, one being EDI data and the other being data in the companies internal system formats. Such mapping is a complex process that requires extensive resources and is time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for more efficient automated tools to facilitate the mapping process.